


Dr. Wood (Or, How I Learned To Stop Worrying and Love The Cock)

by often_adamanta



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-18
Updated: 2007-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at livejournal <a href="http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/163407.html">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Dr. Wood (Or, How I Learned To Stop Worrying and Love The Cock)

“Next!” Elijah called out, pleased that the line was moving much quicker. It’d taken all morning to convince the very stubborn Sergeant Davies that a chair was necessary if he was to be examining patients significantly taller than him. Embarrassing, but efficacious, he thought as another newly shaven cadet sat.

“Eyes forward, please, read the smallest line you can see clearly… now cover the left eye and do it again…” on and on. He could do this in his sleep by now. “Have you had your tonsils removed? Open your mouth, please.”

He picked up a tongue depressor for what he considered the silliest part of the exam, inserted it into the cadets mouth and pressed it back down his throat. No reaction. Elijah frowned, and pressed a little harder. Still nothing. He moved the depressor much farther back than seemed possible, but met with no resistance. He pulled away, and disposed of the depressor.

“Is something wrong?”

“What?” Elijah asked, startled out of his routine movements.

“You’re frowning. Is there something wrong with me?”

“Yes, actually. Your gag reflex.”

The young man looked confused. “What about it?”

“It seems that you don’t have one,” Elijah sighed. The cadet’s eyes widened in understand. 20/20 vision, Elijah thought idly, pushing his thick frames back up his nose. “Most likely, they’ll send you home, and you’ll be better off for it.”

“No, no! I can’t go home.”

Elijah frowned at the cadet’s obvious distress. “And why not?”

“Do you see that guy over there?” Elijah looked where the man pointed, at another cadet, raucous and smiling with big ears.

“Is he your lover?” Elijah asked, somewhat curiously.

“What? Oh, no. No. My best friend. Listen, we’ve been together for as long as I can remember, lived next door, went to the same school. I can’t let him go without me. We’re doing this together.” The cadet looked so fierce and protective of the weird looking little guy. It was all very touching, if a little strange.

“Dr. Wood! What’s the hold up?”

Elijah started, and then peered up at Sergeant Davis, who’d appeared from nowhere. He glanced at the desperate cadet and then back. “This cadet has an irritated throat. I was just berating him for not telling anyone about the pain. I assume it’s just a minor infection, but if it doesn’t go away in a few days, he’ll need to report back here.”

Sergeant Davies grunted, apparently mollified. “Be quicker. The lines are out the door.”

“Yes, sir,” Elijah answered coolly as Davies wandered off to annoy some other doctor.

“Next!” Elijah called, and watched in amusement as the very relieved cadet scrambled out of his chair, only to be replaced with another.

\-----

Thank God it was Saturday. Elijah leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on a small stool. He couldn’t handle another day of rubberstamping newbies. It felt like he’d examined the entire army this week. But not today. Weekly reports in triplicate, do his final rounds, and then he was off until Monday.

His head jerked up when the door clicked as it shut. “Yes?” he asked, staring blankly at the nondescript cadet.

“You don’t remember me?” The cadet seemed amused.

Elijah shrugged. “Should I?”

“I was the one with the…” he trailed off, hand gesturing at his neck.

Oh, Elijah remembered. The one with the ‘irritated throat’. “Ah, yes. Well. What can I do for you, Mr. …” Elijah trailed off, realizing he didn’t know the boy’s name.

“Bloom. Cadet Bloom,” he supplied helpfully. He snorted. “Although, lately I’ve been responding exclusively to ‘pissant’.”

Elijah smirked. “I can well imagine. But you didn’t answer my question.”

“Well,” Bloom said, somewhat slyly, “you said to come back if my condition didn’t go away, which it most definitely didn’t. And I wanted to say thank you.” His eyes drifted down the length of Elijah’s body, making his meaning clear.

Elijah frowned, and sat up in his chair, feet back on the ground. “That’s hardly necessary.”

“Maybe not,” Bloom agreed, moving slowly around the desk between them, “But it will definitely be fun.” He smiled charmingly.

“This is not a good idea,” Elijah protested again.

“Maybe not,” Bloom agreed again, and dropped to his knees. “But you’re not saying no.”

It took only seconds for Bloom to work though his clothes and reach skin. He made a pleased sound and fisted Elijah’s semi-hard length, and Elijah could feel the blood coursing into his groin until he was completely erect.

Movement drew Elijah’s eyes up to Bloom’s head, which had lowered until Bloom’s mouth was only an inch from Elijah’s cock. Dark eyes caught his, and then even that distance was gone, the head of his cock surrounded by Bloom’s lips. He sucked gently, tongue pressing against the head. A moan escaped Elijah’s mouth, only to be stifled a moment later as he remembered where they were. Elijah still knew this was a bad idea, but it didn’t seem to matter anymore.

The dark eyes fluttered closed, and Bloom shifted his weight, and before Elijah knew what was happening, Bloom pushed down, taking inch after inch of Elijah’s cock into his mouth, lips tight around the shaft, tongue firm against the bottom, all the way down until the tip of his nose was buried in black curls and pressed against the sensitive skin beneath them.

Bloom swallowed around the end of Elijah’s cock, and Elijah had to stifle another moan of pleasure. God, he really didn’t have a gag reflex, and it felt _so good_ , better than anything he’d ever felt before. Bloom’s mouth was covering every bit of his cock with an unimaginable wet heat. Bloom swallowed again, and started sucking, much harder than before, and Elijah came, even though they’d barely started. He wasn’t even able to warn him, although it didn’t seem to matter as Bloom drank down his release.

He shuddered as Bloom pulled off, and locked eyes with him again as soon as he was free. 20/20 vision, he thought absently, unable to look away. Bloom viewed his flushed, sweaty skin and the limp sprawl against his chair with satisfaction.

“Can I write to you?” Bloom asked abruptly.

Elijah tried to find even the smallest amount of professionalism, but is was impossible with tremors of pleasure still quaking through his legs and spine. “Why?” he questioned.

Bloom ran a hand over the short bristles on his head as if to brush hair out of his eyes. It looked like a habitual gesture and made Elijah wonder how his hair had looked before he’d gotten it shaved. “I just want to,” Bloom answered finally. “I want to believe that I might see you again.”

Their eyes met once more, and Elijah tried to decide if that was a request he could deny, only to conclude that he didn’t want to deny it. “Alright.”

“Yeah?” Bloom asked, smiling shyly.

“Yeah,” Elijah answered, finding that he too wanted to believe that he’d see Bloom again on the other side of this war.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/163407.html).


End file.
